


Phone Sex

by RatonLaveur



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, How do I tag gdi, I should be ashamed but I'm not, M/M, Masturbation, My first smut fanfiction ever, Phone Sex, Smut, Sorry it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatonLaveur/pseuds/RatonLaveur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru goes on a trip and misses Riku a lot. Riku misses him too, maybe even more. They have to deal with it somehow - and they find the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> So this is my first smut fanfiction ever. I was supposed to study but ended up writing this. Like seriously, I started studying and suddenly I wrote a fanfiction. My procrastinating is becoming a real problem. Nevermind, I hope you'll enjoy this thing even though I have no experiences and it probably sucks (oooh not this time hueheu) but I tried.

“I just miss you too much,” whined Riku as he sat down on his bed. He was still pressing the phone against his air, like it could help him be closer to his lover.  
“I miss you too.” Takeru’s calm voice was clearly full of hidden emotions. “I used to love travelling, but everything is worthless when I can’t be with you… I’ll be home in three days.”  
“But that’s too much.” Riku pouted, laying down on his stomach. “I’m in bed now, thinking about you.” He bit his lip as he said that.  
“I wish I could be there with you…” murmured Takeru and Riku could picture him closing his eyes.  
“You know… Yesterday I missed you too much and I had to touch myself.”  
“Were you thinking about me?” Takeru said after gasping a little. Riku just knew he imagined that situation.  
“Of course~.” Now Riku’s voice sounded like a purr.  
“And… Did you come?” Takeru’s breath was faster than usually. This together with his questions sent flashbacks of yesterday into Riku’s mind and he felt his pants tighten a bit.  
“Yes, I came while imagining you touching me,” he answered the question like a good boy.  
“What are you wearing now?” Takeru’s voice was deep and that sent thousands of butterflies into Riku’s stomach.  
“Only boxers… And a baggy T-shirt. You know, that one I sleep in.” He bit his lip again, feeling excited just from knowing that they are about to have phone sex. “And you?”  
“White shirt and black pants,” Takeru responded quickly. Riku could tell that he feels the same way as him. “Are you turned on?”  
“Yes.” Now Riku blushed, but continued talking. “I’m almost hard.”  
“Me too,” Takeru whispered and Riku could hear him unzipping his pants. “Are you touching yourself?”  
“No… Not yet.” Now he really had to fight the urge to jerk himself off while listening to Takeru’s unbelievably sexy voice.  
“Please, do it. And tell me what you are doing.”  
Riku bit his lip as he slid his hand down, really slowly. “Now I’m touching my abdomen… And now I’m stroking my dick through my boxers.” He felt extremely embarrassed, his cheeks turned red, but he was extremely turned on at the same time.  
“Take it out…” Takeru whispered and it sounded like he is short on breath. Is he touching himself already?  
“Yes, I did. Now I’m jerking off,” Riku said nervously as he gave his dick a few strokes.  
“Describe it to me.”  
“My… My dick is really hard. Now I’m rubbing the top with my thumb, it’s so wet and-” He had to throw his head back and a silent moan escaped his lips. “It feels so good,” he whispered as he started jerking himself off properly. “I’m imagining… you… doing this to me,” he bit his lip really hard, but the slight pain he felt just added to the pleasure.  
“I’m sure your dick is so hard now… I would take it to my mouth.” Riku heard a little groan coming out of the phone after Takeru’s words and that his body responded to the noise by getting even more heated. Riku wanted to hear more of those beautiful noises that let him know that Takeru is stroking his cock right now just like him and it makes him feel really good.  
“You would make me come… And then I’d return it. I’d blow you like never before, Takeru.” Riku stopped being embarrassed about the dirty talk and started enjoying it instead. “I’d take you to my mouth… Your whole dick and then I’d suck on it-”  
Another moan coming out of Takeru’s mouth interrupted him. “Yes, baby…” Riku gasped at being called that. “I’d come right into your mouth… Ah-”  
The tempo of Riku’s hand was now almost furious as he kept listening to Takeru’s voice and imaginig all the things they talked about. “And then, then you would take me from behind-” He had to stop and moan loudly, even though he tried to muffle the noises by biting his lip. “I’d be so wet for you…”  
“I’m coming,” Takeru almost whined. Riku was all sweaty, his hand still moving on his cock and his mind was full of Takeru’s voice and moans.  
“Me too,” he whispered breathlessly. Only a few more strokes and his whole body exploded in pleasure, he threw his head back with a loud moan, squeezed his eyes shut. Thanks to being able to hold his phone, he heard that Takeru came as well and as loudly as him.  
They both remained silent for a while, just brwathing heavily and letting the waves of pleasure leave their bodies.  
“Takeru…” Riku whispered after a while. “That was amazing.”  
“Yes…” Takeru took a deep breath. “I love you.”  
Riku smiled. “I love you too.”  
“Oh and when I come back… We’ll do all the things you promised me today.”


End file.
